


Awakening.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Actors, Adventure, Angry Sex, Arguing, Creepy, Dark Comedy, English, F/M, Feels, Folklore, Pagan, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Comedy, Sex Magic, Shapeshifter, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft, Witches, coven - Freeform, finding yourself, summerland - Freeform, too much ego, washed up, wicker man vibes!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years from now our Tom has fallen on slight hard times and finds himself starring in a hammy horror film being shot in the deep dark English countryside.<br/>His jaded personal assistant Eva (first showed up in my one shot 'You're the boss.') has to cope with his ego and her feelings. Oh and we have some magical mystical shizz thrown in the mix as well.<br/>Strap in for a bumpy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

"You are fucking joking!" Tom lowered his sunglasses while taking in the sight of his new accommodation for the next few months.   
"It's charming." his manager Terry grinned with his usual good humour.   
The thatched roofed cottage was undeniably rustic for want of a better word.  
"Look, let's just get you and your things inside then we'll see what needs doing." Tom's manager opened the car door and then hefted Tom's suitcases out of the boot along with Tom's driver.   
With a sigh Tom began texting Eva his personal assistant, however awkward it would be at least Tom wasn't going to slum it alone. 

He hadn't been especially receptive to his latest project but after a few meetings and one half hearted audition Tom had won the leading role in a low budget horror film.   
As he hadn't much in the way of work for a while he rolled over and accepted the work for what it was.   
He sat pouting in the back of the car and bemoaned his situation to anyone who'd listen on the phone.   
His driver knocked on the car window so Tom pressed the window button and waited.  
"You're good to go Mr Hiddleston, the place is as clean as a whistle inside."   
"Really?" Tom was surprised to hear the place wasn't quite a dust covered hovel.  
"Clean but very of its time. I hope you like chopping wood." his driver smirked.  
Tom did not like chopping wood....

"Oh come on Terry! Get me out of it. I can't stay here." Tom looked around the sparsely furnished cottage with a building horror.  
"Tom you know I can't. Look...Eva will be here tomorrow and the crew will be up for Wednesday at the latest. There is nowhere else to stay unless you fancy a three hour drive there and back daily to the nearest town." Terry gave Tom's shoulder a reassuring pat and headed for the door.  
"You might want to get the wood burner going before it gets dark, I've arranged for some food and supplies to be dropped off later."   
Tom followed Terry to the door but his manager hopped into the car without a backwards glance leaving Tom stood in the doorway.   
"Eva texted you?" he called as the car started up.   
Terry gave a nod as he was chauffeured off.   
Tom's jaw set in frustration at his current predicament, he ran a hand through his newly acquired hair. His hair alone had probably cost him more than the entire budget for this new film.   
Defeated he went back inside and wondered on when things had took such a turn for him. 

In truth he knew exactly when things had gone south but acknowledging said incident was another thing.   
He'd got carried away, swept up in the whirlwind of the moment. Once it was over he was back to where he'd started only this time his ego wouldn't accept the truth.  
"And here you are now." he said to himself bitterly.   
Tom eyed up the rather old fashioned wood burner and decided if he at least wanted to wash the defeat of the day off him then he would have to set about chopping wood to make it happen.   
He was in no mood for a cold shower. 

 

Sadly the garden at back of the cottage wasn't of the beautiful English country variety. A tangle of weeds grew over the stone path and the small wood shed had seen better days. Tom was at least relieved to see a few pre-chopped logs were to be found but the other larger cuts would need tackling with the rusty axe that hung from the wood shed. Deciding that could wait until tomorrow he grabbed as many of the small cut logs as he could in his arms and carefully navigated his way back in doors, it was only when he dropped the logs heavily near the burner that he noticed the basket that would've made this tedious task infinitely easier. He groaned loudly.   
It was going to be a long night. 

He noticed his text to Eva had gone unanswered again.   
It had been an tense reunion between him and Eva, after many years in the states he'd relied on his American team but once that chapter was closed he'd come back home with his tail between his legs.   
Last he'd heard of Eva she'd been married and living in Kent.   
She'd been his friend and lover back when it was all new, the excitement of Hollywood or the theatre had been exhilarating. They'd had their fun but soon enough he'd moved on and that was that, so to finally be in her company had been uncomfortable for Tom.   
Ever the professional Eva just spoke of work and little else.   
To know that tomorrow she'd be sharing this cottage with him made his stomach churn. 

A knock at the door shook Tom from his thoughts. He was grateful for the distraction and rushed to answer the door.   
Outside a Land Rover was still running.   
"Where shall I drop it?" a short older woman stood surrounded by carrier bags.   
"Um..just the kitchen." Tom replied, before he could say anything else she barged past him laden with bags.  
"Here I'll give you a hand." he called but looked down to see none of bags left. The old gal was definitely strong he thought.   
Still it was strange that she carried all the bags without so much as a grunt. Tom put it down to her being of country stock and shifted awkwardly around her in the kitchen.   
"Could I get you a drink?" he offered.   
"No need for that. I have a few more errands to be done but.." she turned to face him "if you need anything then come up to chalk hill farm, ask for Peggy, that's me, and if I'm not about then ask for Jill."   
Her green eyes twinkled with undeniable mischief and a knowingness that made Tom feel nervous.   
"Thank you." was all he managed to muster.   
This Peggy woman seemed to take no guff. She smiled sweetly and Tom was struck by just how attractive she was, in her youth she would've been a beauty.  
She left before Tom had the chance to tip her. 

"Odd." Tom muttered to himself while unpacking the shopping. He huffed, it had been a while since he'd done such a chore.   
"Rice pudding? Jesus..."   
Once he'd put away his food he decided to really take a look around the cottage.   
It was only when he walked back into the front room that he noticed the fire was now well and truly lit in the wood burner.  
"But how?!"   
He hadn't even set it up.   
Maybe the old lady Peggy had? It had to be her. Tom tried to rationalize it to himself but gave up. She hadn't been there long enough to get it going surely?   
In any case he had to start looking the script over as soon as possible.   
"Shower first."   
He walked up the creaking stairs and avoided the wooden beams that hung a little too close to his head. 

The room that he assumed was his was exactly like downstairs, a bed, a wardrobe, a rug and not much else apart from sad old paintings on the wall.   
'This takes minimalist to the limit.' he grumbled internally.  
A quick peek into the room next door revealed a room almost identical to his.  
Tom drew the curtains back and peered out, the view was gorgeous. Deep rolling green hills and large lush trees decorated the rugged landscape.   
The thing that really caught Tom's eye was the huge chalk image carved into the hillside of the so called 'Maiden of Pentross'.   
She stood proudly with her arms held high, the goddess divine herself.   
"Beautiful." Tom whispered.  
It wasn't a lie. There was a beauty in the simplicity of the carving and all it stood for.   
He eventually made a move to seek out the bathroom.

"Bollocks!"   
There was no shower.   
An old bath and sink plus a dodgy looking toilet was Tom's lot. He sagged against the wall and rubbed his temples, this was not what he was used too.   
The vibration in his pocket had him scooping his phone out to view his messages.

\- Sit tight, I'll be there first thing.- 

It was Eva.

As much as Tom knew their time together might be filled with tension he relished the idea of company while he was in the sticks.   
He'd grown used to being in the company of an entourage, he'd rarely had to think for himself but lately he'd found himself pondering on his past mistakes.   
He didn't like it.   
What he needed most was to drown out those uncomfortable thoughts with work and chatter.   
Tom placed his phone back in his pocket and allowed the feeling of loneliness to wash over him. 

 

In a travel lodge near the motorway Eva gazed out of the window at the distant hill with the chalk hill maiden, the moonlight hit the figure just right and lit her up like beacon. It was eerie almost.   
Eva drew the blinds and slipped into bed, drawing the covers up to her chin.   
Sleep didn't come easy to her.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Eva. Will the ex-lovebirds rub along fine and keep it mature and respectful?  
> Err..nah. 
> 
> There'll be a pause between this and the next chapter as I'm away for a week. x

Eva sipped her coffee and glanced over to a harassed young Mum trying to keep her baby amused in the high chair. When the woman's partner wondered over with a bottle for the baby she cast her look outside the window.  
It was raining. 

After a few weeks of sunshine it was welcome, if there was one thing the English could deal with it was summer rain.  
Those heavy flashes that would soak you to the skin, washing away your lethargy as you raced to shelter. After the downpours it always seemed like the grass would grow in mere hours, the leaves would appear denser on the trees. Everything bloomed.  
You could walk outdoors and smell the damp soil, listen to the birds chirping and think to yourself 'It's not all bad.'  
Eva loved those moments, they'd been sorely lacking in her life as of late. 

At least now she had the work to keep her busy. Pity it was with that tit...  
'Ah but you loved him once.' her brain mocked her.  
It was a long time ago.  
She hadn't wanted to fall for him but she had and she always knew it'd end in tears. At least he didn't disappoint her with that. It had played out like she knew it would.  
Her every waking hour had been spent in his company. He'd been charming...naughty at times but once that line between them had been crossed there was no turning back.  
Until there was.  
Tom moved on fast she had to give him that. 

While Eva reeled from the blow of losing both the man she loved plus her job Tom was already on the arm of some starlet.  
One pretty young thing after another. He turned into something of a joke in the papers.  
The English lothario..the one everyone had a good giggle about behind his back.  
It was painful to watch him be brought down but he wouldn't stop. She knew he would do as he pleased and little would stop him once his mind was made up.  
So she threw herself into getting another job and busied herself with her friends.  
Then she'd met Rory. 

Rory was everything Tom wasn't. Reliable, protective and hard working. A good man...a caring man.  
'A boring fucker.'  
That thought had come to her as he'd droaned on and on about camera lenses while she served up his lunch one Sunday afternoon.  
"Eva?" She'd drifted off listening to him and had forgotten to keep up the charade of interest.  
"Yes?"  
She forced herself to look at the man she'd married and smiled weakly.  
"Never mind."  
Rory took his plate and went to sit in the living room leaving Eva alone at the table.  
Eleven months later the divorce was finalized.  
Another regrettable chapter closed.  
Eva drained her cup, she had to get a move on. There was no time for wallowing anymore. 

 

Tom fiddled about with the stove in the kitchen. He needed a coffee and preferably some breakfast but this was a man who hadn't cooked in years.  
He'd struggled to sleep through the night, every creak of wood had him bolting out of bed so when the rain started at dawn he admitted defeat and got up to face the day. With any luck Eva would be here soon and help him unpack and set up base properly.  
His phone hadn't vibrated since last night leaving him feeling ignored and down.

"Bollocks! Fucking piss fart!" he yelled as he locked eyes with a stranger through the kitchen window.  
The stranger waved cheerfully despite Tom's colorful outburst. He placed a hand on his chest and exhaled trying to calm his nerves.  
The stranger was a teenage girl, probably no older than eighteen. She tapped on the glass so Tom gingerly opened the window.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"I'm here to do the wood in't back." was all he got from her before she slinked off and the thud and chip of the axe started up.  
"Christ almighty.." Tom muttered.  
The shock definitely sprang him into action. He got the kettle going and soon had a decent sized bowl of porridge. 

 

He'd just rinsed the bowl out when he heard a car pulling up. He peeped behind the curtain spying on Eva as she rubbed her temples. She got out the car with a pinched look on her face.  
By the time he opened the door for her she had a pleasant smile on her face but he already knew it wasn't a real one.  
"Eva!" Tom bent to peck her cheek but she kept her face angled away from him forcing him to give a luvvie air kiss.  
'Great.' he thought sourly.  
"Tom." Eva was curt as she brushed past him.  
"How was the traffic?" he hoped small talk would make her frostiness thaw.  
"I was up early enough to miss it..so what's the score or am I just texting Terry for the run down?" Eva took her jacket off and kept her back to Tom while she looked about the place.  
"I'd text him if I were you. Would you unpack my bags?" Tom patted one of the four large suitcases.  
"I will. I see you no longer travel light." Eva remembered when he barely filled a suitcase. He'd been such a bloke, wearing the same stuff over and over.  
"Well I had a lot to bring back from the states." Tom said.  
"Indeed. A lot of extra baggage." Eva replied coolly.  
Tom was wise enough to say nothing back but he knew she wasn't referring to his suitcases.

"How long has she been out there?" Eva asked him.  
His clothes were unpacked and his other things were left in his room.  
"Two hours or something." Tom shrugged and turned his attention back to his phone.  
"Have you seriously not thought of offering her a drink? Of course you haven't.." Eva tutted and went to make a cuppa for the girl outside.  
"I'm sure she would've asked for a drink if she wanted one you know? Two hours of labour is most likely nothing to her. She's probably up at dawn milking chickens and shearing pigs." Tom replied with a snort of amusement.  
"Shearing pigs eh? You better not hang around her then or she'll be clipping that thatch of yours." Eva shot back.  
'Cow.' Tom muttered quietly.  
"I heard that baldy!" Eva couldn't resist firing back again even though it was immature.  
He was getting on her tits already. 

Eva watched the girl split logs with interest. She was a hard little worker judging from the now nearly full wood shed.  
"Hi! I thought you might want a drink?" she shouted from out the window.  
"Tea with one would be lovely." the girl called back.  
She brewed the tea then went out with the mug. The girl smacked the axe into the ground and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.  
"I'm almost done.." she smiled sweetly at Eva "..might as well have a break."  
"No, you've done more than enough. I shouldn't think we'll need all this what with it being summer." Eva handed her the mug.  
"Be surprised, gets quite nippy up here." the girl took a gulp of the tea. To Eva's surprise she drained the hot drink in three gulps and handed the mug back.  
"Thanks."  
Eva noticed that the girl had intricate looking tattoos on her hand that wove over her fingers. On closer inspection she saw the girl was covered with what she took to be celtic looking symbols.  
"Quite a collection of ink you have there, I'm Eva by the way." She held her hand out and instantly felt like a condescending twit.  
"Jill." she gave a firm handshake that left Eva in no doubt as to how strong this young girl was.  
"So did Terry have you fussing for his lordship?" Eva hoped to break the ice somewhat.  
"Not to my knowledge. I'm here doing a favour for my Nan. She said yon lad indoors didn't look capable so I thought I'd crack on. Wasn't expecting any lodgers." Jill grinned. Eva couldn't quite pin down this girl, she seemed old before her time but innocent in a way.  
"So it's your Nan's?" Eva waved a hand towards the cottage.  
"Aye. We's up on farm now though. We like it better." Jill cast a glance over to the large hill with the chalk maiden.  
"Well it's a pretty view. It was lovely to meet you." Eva got that strange feeling of being watched. Her skin prickled as she turned and headed back indoors.

"Finished buttering up the littlest hobo?" Tom had a smug look plastered across his face.  
"I was just being polite and would it hurt you to do the same?" Eva snapped.  
"Woah! Chillax." he replied with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Did you really just say chillax? Good god man! I think all that California sun went to your head." Eva reached for her phone and sat down.  
"Any news?" he asked expectantly.  
"Just the usual. I suppose we just sit tight till they get in touch." Eva told him.  
"Great. Hardly professional is it?" Tom sat across from her and sighed.  
"I agree it's not but this is what's happening. This isn't no Hollywood flick." Eva said and hoped it didn't sound too mean spirited.  
"I'm well aware Eva, you don't have to kick a man when he's down." the way he said it made Eva feel bad for him. He'd certainly took a kicking in the media lately.  
He got up and left the room.  
'Great.' Eva thought grumpily.  
She'd be counting the hours till the film crew rolled up.

 

Eva left Tom to his own devices. It wasn't long before she heard his snores from up the stairs.  
"Poor old fart." She whispered.  
His career was dead in the water, his latest young girlfriend had broken up with him then did a kiss and tell to the highest bidder. He was the internets punching bag yet again plus the mainstream media seemed delighted in his downfall. It was hard to imagine that twelve years ago he'd been at the top of his game.  
For all his intelligence he'd messed up greatly. She of all people should at least get a little kick out of his misery after what he'd done to her but she couldn't find it in her to gloat at his circumstances. 

 

Eva went upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door. Eventually a disheveled, sleepy eyed Tom opened the door.  
"What?" he mumbled.  
"Let's go for a drink.." Eva smiled "..I'm buying."  
"Do you even know where the pub is?" Tom felt a grin tug at his lips.  
"Nope. I don't even know if they even have a bloody pub here but I'm willing to find out. So are you coming?" Eva asked but she knew with certainty there was no way Tom would turn down free booze.  
"Lead the way!" he grabbed his jacket and followed her downstairs. Tom was hopeful that this could mean Eva would eventually forgive him for the way he'd behaved all those years ago.  
He knew she'd just taken this job as a favour for Terry. It wasn't like people were eager to work with him these days.  
"Make sure you lock up Wurzel." she said bossily.  
Maybe not just yet...


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But of course they both can't play nice. Despite trying to keep things smooth between them both Eva finds herself on the receiving end of Tom's naff humour.   
> There's also a hare and creepy hidden children...yeah I'm doing this!

The village seemed curiously empty to Eva. As usual Tom was glued to his phone occasionally giving off exaggerated sighs when his signal would drop.  
"Tom it's a little too quiet here don't you think?" Eva turned to face him.  
"Is it? Countryside for you." he reluctantly looked up from his screen. He scanned the view and surrounding buildings, the village was silent.  
An uncomfortable shiver went up Tom's spine. He was used to the hustle and bustle of London, New York and L.A. This place was a little too eerie in it's stillness.   
"Let's find the boozer." he fell in step with Eva.  
An uncertain atmosphere was felt by both of them. Though neither of them said it they both felt like they were intruding in a place they didn't belong.

As they turned the corner the welcoming sign of the Nags Head Inn at the bottom of the cobbled street made Eva puff out a sigh of relief.   
"Thank heavens for that." She said with a smile.  
She heard children's laughter nearby and tried to ignore her nerves. There was life here after all! Maybe feeling tired and more worried about working with Tom then she'd admit had caught up with her. 

"One for sorrow."  
A small child's giggly voice sang.  
"Two for mirth."  
Eva grabbed Tom's arm.  
"Three for a funeral."  
They both stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Four for a birth."   
Tom scowled and shook Eva's hand off his arm. He didn't want appear spooked by kids.   
"Five for heaven."   
Eva felt stung by his brush off. The man was an arse.  
"Six for hell!"   
The small voice was joined by others for that line.  
"Seven's the devil his own self..."   
A peal of ugly childlike laughter seemed to surround them both before silence once again swallowed the noises that had clearly given them both a fright.

"What the fuck was that?!" Tom snapped. He grabbed his phone out of his jacket pocket but swore when there was no signal.  
Eva tried to think logically, surely it was just kids messing with the newbies? No doubt word had got around that there was a film due to start shooting soon so they'd played a prank.   
She felt annoyed with herself that she'd given them the reaction they wanted.   
"Just kids messing about Tom." her voice wavered slightly as she spoke.  
"Little idiots." he huffed.  
They walked on down to the pub in silence but Eva couldn't shake off her nerves.

The Nags Head Inn was everything you'd imagine a village pub to be except for one notable thing - not a man in sight.   
Two older women sat in the old leather chairs by the fireside. A small dog lay at their feet as they chatted between each other. Three woman who looked to be in their late thirties were gathered round a table by the window while two young girls played pool by the tap room.   
"It's quaint." was all Tom could manage as they stood at the bar. Eva nodded and raised her eyebrows. Nothing more needed to be said about the strangeness of the place.  
"Well seeing as you're buying I'll have a pint of Guinness." Tom gave Eva a pat on the shoulder then made his way over to a table in the corner.  
Eva tutted, she should've know better than to expect him to wait with her. He was such a spoiled twit these days.   
'Perhaps he's always been a twit but you chose to ignore it.' her brain loved giving her little digs.  
"Perhaps." she muttered to herself.

"Are you being served my love?" Eva shook her head as the barmaid seemed to appear from out of nowhere.   
"Could I have a glass of white and a pint of Guinness." Eva rummaged in her bag for her purse.  
"That you can." the barmaid had kind eyes and an easy smile. Eva was glad that the locals she spoken to had so far seemed somewhat friendly if not very gruff.   
The atmosphere of the whole place did seem off, even the kids hiding outside singing had creeped her out considerably.   
She had to shake off that way of thinking, it was bound to be a different pace of life in every aspect here.   
The barmaid placed the drinks in front of Eva and leant forward. She kept her voice low "Watch him."   
Her eyes darted over to where Tom was sat oblivious to this little exchange.  
"I beg your pardon?" Eva felt rattled again.  
"Keep him in your watch." the barmaid had an unspoken plea in her eyes.   
"I'm sorry..what do you mean?" Eva blurted out.  
She was tired and in no mood for games.  
"I can't say now. You come by the farm when you can but you don't let him out of your sight." the barmaid placed her hand on Eva's for a brief moment.  
"Please?" she stood back and opened the till.  
"Look I'll need to know what this is abo.." Eva began.  
"Go to the farm." the barmaid mouthed.  
"Ok." Eva handed over the tenner and didn't even wait for her change. Her legs felt weak as she walked back over to Tom.

"About bloody time, I'm spitting feathers here!" Tom said with his usual theatrical relish. He wasted no time in taking a large gulp of his pint.  
"Oh now that is nice." he licked the froth off his lips.  
Eva sat across from him, she stayed quiet. The barmaids words had really shaken her up but she sensed there was no point in freaking Tom out. In any case he'd just laugh it off and dismiss her fears.  
"You know anything about the farm Tom?" She asked.  
"Not much..oh wait! The old gal who dropped my shopping off said to call up there if I need anything. Why?" he replied.  
"Just wondered. Do you reckon it's the one where Jill lives?" Eva pressed hoping he'd at least have an idea.  
"I suppose you can always find out." Tom sounded bored.  
"I'll get us another." Eva got up out of her seat and went to the bar. It felt like all eyes were on her as she walked.

"Same again please." Eva said with as much fake cheeriness as she muster.  
"Certainly." the barmaid pulled the same expression as Eva, the forced smile and pretend good humored demeanor.   
When Eva handed her money over she felt her skin prickle. She turned to walk off but the barmaid called her back for her change.  
"You forgot last time." She handed Eva the coins and a receipt.  
It was only when Eva sat down she saw it was note, she stuffed it in her pocket.  
Across the room the barmaid winked and busied herself with collecting glasses.  
"This is much needed." Tom said stretching his long legs out.  
"Well make the most of it because you absolutely need to be getting yourself focused for work." Eva said.  
"Don't remind me." Tom groaned.  
"You know I seem to recall a young man who was always excited about a new project." Eva ran her finger around the rim of her glass.  
"Funnily enough I remember a young woman who was at least a stone lighter!" Tom shot back.   
Eva knew he was trying to be funny but the cruelty of his humour was like a slap.  
"You are such a prick." she snapped.  
Before he could say anything more she got up and made her way to the bathroom.  
"Oh Eva..c'mon it was a joke!" he called out.  
He felt watched by all the women in the pub. Even though he was usually at ease with people staring at him this was uncomfortable. Tom looked out of the window and sipped his pint.  
He'd messed up again.

In the cubicle of the bathroom Eva dabbed at her eyes with tissue paper. She'd promised herself she wouldn't shed tears over that shitbag ever again and yet here she was doing just that.   
Anger took hold of her as she reapplied her mascara and powder. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd stung her.  
Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to see 'sorry.' from Tom.  
Deciding to read the note while she was alone she opened the scrap of paper up.

Chalk hill farm and bring him with you. Peggy and Jill will be expecting you both.   
Deryn.

It was to the point at least. 

 

"Listen Eva..I was stupid. I didn't know you were so sensitive about your weight these days.." Tom said with a hint of a smirk.  
Eva sat down across from him with a deep sigh.  
"I don't care Tom ok? I'm here to work, to babysit you really. Mostly I'm here because Terry called in a favour. I'd rather it be civil between us but if you really insist on being a pig then that's on you." Eva was determined not to rise to his bait.   
"Saint Eva is back!" Tom couldn't help goading her even if it was stupid to do so.  
"Why are you being like this? Has all that nose candy rotted your brain as well as your hair follicles? I'm here to do my job and that's all." Eva hoped she appeared calm. Her palm itched to smack him across his face.  
"Bully for you. I suppose it's normal that a woman of your age would sulk over a silly little quip." Tom went on.  
"Don't you dare start this Tom, I absolutely won't do this. I'm not one of your silly little tarts here to stroke your fragile ego." Eva picked her glass of wine up, she would need a couple more of them to sort her out after all this.  
"I wish you were still a silly little tart. It'd certainly be more fun than being saddled with the miserable old hag you are now." he growled.  
It was too much she threw the wine in his face and slammed the glass down on the table.  
"Go fuck yourself!" Eva snarled. 

Eva was oblivious to the gasps from the other women or the fact that Tom was following her as she stormed off out the pub.  
The man was impossible.   
She would tell Terry she was quitting and be off on her merry way by tomorrow afternoon. Tom was a lost cause, too many years of the Hollywood circuit has hardened him. He wasn't the man she'd once known.  
"Eva!" she heard him yell as she stomped back to the cottage.  
"Fuck off!" she shouted back.  
"Please!" he grabbed her arm and yanked her around to face him.  
"What? Why should I even listen? All you want to do is piss me off." Eva said wrenching her arm free.  
"Eva..I..I'm sorry. Truly, I just I don't know what came over me." Tom knew he'd pushed it. The worse part was knowing he was hurting her but yet he still couldn't stop himself.   
"This is you. Think about it, this is all you." Eva felt tears prick at her eyes again and mentally cursed herself.   
"What do you mean?" Tom spoke softly now, half afraid of what she'd say.  
"You know what I mean. This is you. For every cruel word or self destructive thing you've done over the years it's all you. Even now when you don't have a true friend left and you're the biggest joke walking you're turning on me and after what you did to me..to us. I don't know how you can look at yourself in the mirror and be fine with the man staring back." Eva saw him deflate a little at her words.  
"I'm not fine with much these days." was all he said.  
"Let's just leave it at that." Eva said sadly.   
They only been together for a few hours and the past was rearing its ugly head big time. 

 

Back at the cottage Eva made her way up to her bedroom and left Tom to his own devices.   
"He's lost." she muttered to herself.   
The moon was once again unnaturally bright outside her window. The chalk maiden lay back in the hillside basking in its glow while Eva peered out sadly.  
"He's also a dick." she said trying to convince herself. Try as she might Eva couldn't seem to hate him as much as she'd like too.   
A movement in the garden caught her eye. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the window to see a quick little animal scamper towards the shadows.  
Eva waited in silence till the tangle of weeds moved and out darted a hare, it's long ears twitched as though it was listening to some unseen presence.  
"Hey little bun!" she whispered.  
The sight of the animal cheered her up a little.  
"I bet you have no worries do you?" Eva watched the hare disappear into the undergrowth. 

 

'More than you'd know.' the hare thought. It's powerful back legs kicking out to race up to the farm.   
A whirl of soft green light surrounded the animal as she shifted back into her immortal body.   
Peggy drew her hood down and looked out over the village.   
The coven would be preparing and she had much to do.


End file.
